Love's Long Journey
by AngelCakes205
Summary: This is a story about Gabriel Martin and Anne Howard and their struggle of love and life. This is an alternate ending to the movie.


Here is my story of The Patriot I didn't like the real ending because i thought it was too sad so i decided to do my own alternate ending. I hope you enjoy!

**A****nne's** **Journey**

On the journey home to Pembroke, Anne Howard Martin smiled to herself as she remembered her wedding night with Gabriel Martin, her first love. She loved how she had become his in every way, Anne missed him already.

As the wagon rolled inland toward Pembroke in the early morning sunshine, Anne mentally replayed their night together, wanting to commit every bit of it to memory. Wondering how long it would be before he'd be able to slip away from the fighting to pay her a visit.

_"I wish we had more time together," Anne said, clinging to Gabriel while her parents waited in the wagon. "I don't ever want to let you out of my sight again."_

_Gabriel Martin hugged Anne closer, giving her a tender kiss. "Me, too," he agreed. "But I've still got a war to fight and the men are depending on me."_

_"I know, I understand," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder._

_"Be careful, Gabriel," she warned kissing him again, she added, "Come home to me soon."_

_"I will I promise." He then left a passionate kiss to her lips._

"Thinking about Gabriel?" Anne's thoughts were soon interrupted by Mrs Howard.

"Oh, yes, Mother," Anne answered with a smile at the mention of his name.

Both women fell silent as they saw a large number of Green Dragoons ahead as they approached the southern outskirts of the village. Anne looked at her father with fearful apprehension.

"I wonder what they want." Anne asked her father frightfully.

"I have no idea," her father replied.

"Turn around," Mrs Howard urged her husband.

"We can't they have seen us," Mr Howard said heavily." He pointed, at Captain Jenkins, who was riding towards them.

"All town residents are to go to the church for a meeting," Jenkins said when he'd reached the wagon. "Colonel Tavington's orders."

Mr Howard nodded.

Anne's father stopped the wagon in front of the church; they saw soldiers leading other villagers into the church. As she stepped from the wagon and followed her parents into the building, Anne trembled after noticing Colonel William Tavington, her stomach turned queasy with fear at the sight of him watching her and her family.

No sooner had Anne and her parents entered the church than they were shocked by Tavington riding his horse into the church. He stopped, his horse blocking the door. Having gained everyone's attention with his frightening move, he slowly removed his helmet, and then spoke, "This town has given aid to Benjamin Martin and his rebels. I wish to know his whereabouts." After a pause, he continued, "So Anyone who comes forward may be forgiven their treason."

None of the villagers spoke. They glared up at Tavington refusing to give in to his threats.

"Very well," Tavington said, his lip curled in scorn. "You had your chance." He turned, preparing to leave.

Again, there was an uncomfortable silence. Suddenly, Mr Hardwick, who was in the back, pushed his way forward through the crowd. "Wait! This man gives Martin and his men supplies, "he said, pointing to Peter Howard. "He brings them to Black Swamp."

Howard blanched, and then hissed, "Quiet!"

"He's in the marsh, by the old Spanish mission," the informant continued.

"You damned fool," Howard growled.

"This man here?" Tavington said, looking at Howard.

"Yes, sir," Hardwick affirmed.

"Black swamp, you say? By the old Spanish mission?" Tavington wanted to make sure he had it straight.

"He's a liar!" Anne exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes," Hardwick confirmed. "Not only that, this man's daughter just married Martin's son." Indicating the young woman next to him.

"That's very interesting," Tavington said, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Thank you very much." He strode out of the church.

"Shut the doors," he called out in a low voice to a soldier waiting outside.

"But what about me?" the informant whined. "You said we'd be forgiven."

Tavington turned back to the man and glared stating "So far as forgiveness goes, that's between you and God."

As he rode out, the soldier quickly closed the church doors behind him, then secured them with a chain threaded through both door handles, to which he attached a sturdy padlock.

Captain Wilkins rode up to Tavington in the churchyard and said, "Ready to fire the town on your orders, sir."

"The town?" he said with a snort. "Burn the church."

"There is no honour in this!" Wilkins said, disgust clearly showing on his face.

Tavington turned back to Wilkins. "Didn't you say that all those who stand against England deserve to die a traitor's death?" he said firmly, "Burn the church, Captain."

Wilkins paused for a long moment, at war with his conscience. Finally, he threw the first torch, with its landing squarely on the roof, which immediately caught fire. Several other soldiers followed suit and the church was soon fully engulfed in flames. Within moments, everyone heard frantic shrieks emanating from the doomed villagers inside the church.

Men gathered at the back of the room trying to smash down the windows. After several minutes they broke down one of the windows, there was a sudden rush people began to push. Mr Howard yelled instructing "Let the women and children go first."

One by one people nodded agreeing. But the fire was still burning intensely, Anne reached for her mother's hand though was pulled and led out the window. It was too late the fire was too extensive the church began to crumble, the screams slowly died out.

Anne looked upon the church tear filled eyes, she fell to the ground crying "Mama!" she screamed. A young woman Lucy Toll reached down and spoke softly "We must go. I know how you feel. "She tried to hold back her tears as she spoke "Come on."

Anne was quiet now, numb and in shock about what had happened to her parents and neighbours, and fearful about what was to become of her. Anne and the rest of the survivors walked and walked until they reached another town. A large short man introduced himself " I am Mr Hoggs, who are you? And where have you come from?" Lucy stepped forward "I am Lucy Toll sir, we have come from a Charles Town it's across the river" Lucy prepared herself to continue "…our town was burned down and our families and neighbours were killed we are the only survivors." Anne watched the man's facial expression change from curiosity to pity, she did not want pity.

Mr Hoggs reached out his hand to hold Lucy's "You can stay here for as long as you'd like." Lucy and the other women curtseyed in thanks.

Mr Hoggs had shown Anne and the others where they could rest until they had decided what to do. It was a small cottage on the edge of the town; it was painted white with blue window shutters. The cottage reminded Anne of a dream she once had, a small cottage that she and Gabriel would live and grow old together in. Lucy and Anne had taken the children upstairs to sleep in other of the two bedrooms. The rest of the women shared the other room. Anne sat in a chair on the porch gazing up at the moon. Within those few seconds Anne had drifted off into a calm sleep dreaming of Gabriel and his return.


End file.
